kendalljennerfandomcom-20200213-history
Kris Jenner
=Kris Jenner= Kristen Mary "Kris" Jenner (née Houghton; formerly Kardashian; born November 5, 1955) is an American television personality, socialite and businesswoman. She also is the manager for all of her family members, including Kourtney Kardashian, Kim Kardashian and Khloé Kardashian. She is the current wife of 1976 Summer Olympic Games Decathlon gold medalist Bruce Jenner and was married previously to lawyer Robert Kardashian; they divorced in 1990.[1] Personal life Kris Jenner was born Kristen Mary Houghton in San Diego, California, the daughter of Mary Jo (née Campbell) of Scottish descent and Robert Houghton, an engineer of Dutch descent. She has a sister, Karen. Her parents divorced when she was age seven, and she and her sister were raised by her mother.[2] Kris married first husband, lawyer Robert Kardashian (widely known for his early representation of O.J. Simpson) on July 8, 1978, when she was 22 years old.[3][4] Kris was a housewife while her children were growing up. Robert filed for divorce in 1990. Robert Kardashian died September 30, 2003, two months after being diagnosed with esophageal cancer.[5] She and Bruce Jenner married on April 21, 1991. Bruce Jenner had four children from two previous marriages: Burt, Casey, Brody, and Brandon. Kris and Bruce have two daughters, Kendall Nicole (b. November 3, 1995) and Kylie Kristen (b. August 10, 1997).[6] On December 14, 2009, Kris became a grandmother when Kourtney and Scott Disick had a child (son), Mason Dash Disick.[7] In 2012 it was revealed that Kris had an affair with Todd Waterman during her marriage to Robert, whom she referred to as "Ryan" in her book, however Waterman eventually came through and said that it was him.[8] Her net worth is currently around $25 - $30 million. Jenner and her husband, Bruce, currently reside in Calabasas, California. Involvement in O.J. Simpson trial The Kardashian family was very close to O.J. Simpson and Nicole Brown Simpson. The Simpson trial caused conflict between Kris and Robert. Kardashian was on O.J.'s defense team, while Nicole had been Kris's best friend.[9] (Kris named daughter Kendall Nicole Jenner after Nicole Brown Simpson.) In 2008, when O.J. Simpson was sentenced for armed robbery, Kris said she had "mixed emotions" about the sentence.[10] Career and Fame Book Kris Jenner wrote an autobiographical book titled "Kris Jenner... and All Things Kardashian" released on November 1, 2011. Tattoos and plastic surgery Kris Jenner has one tattoo on her lower back that has the names of her two youngest daughters, Kendall and Kylie, which she got with her friend Ellen K (radio hostess), as seen on the second season of Keeping Up with the Kardashians. Manager As recounted in her memoir, "Kris Jenner and all things Kardashian", Kris had plastic surgery to enhance her breasts twice. In June 2011, Kris underwent plastic surgery months before Kim's wedding. She allowed the preparations and recovery from the surgery to be recorded. The video footage can be seen on E! Online and Kim's Fairytale Wedding Part 1.[11] She explained,"I needed a little freshening up for the wedding. Just doing what a girl's gotta do!"[12]